Ear Pulling
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: Now a Two-shot! Inuyasha's demon take control and Tessaiga and the sit commands aren't working. Inuyasha then runs off with Kagome. What will happen to Kagome? And why is Inuyasha talking to himself and pulling on Kagome's ear? InuXKag and a little humor with the demon, human, and hanyou sides of Inuyasha. Rated T for not sure.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey, just a little oneshot idea to get my ideas flowing again. I've read a couple of fics with this idea and wanted to give it a try. My friend Anya said it was good so I hope you all enjoy! I don't own Inuyasha and I hope you enjoy the little humor inside.**

**And it should be explained pretty good, but just to clear things up just in case:  
**

**Bold: Human Inuyasha talking/thoughts  
**

**_Bold Italics: Demon Inuyasha thoughts/talking and instincts_  
**

_Italics: Hanyou Inuyasha thoughts/talking  
_

**Hope this doesn't confuse you more...**

* * *

"Inuyasha!" I went to run after him, but Sango and Miroku held me back, "No!" I yelled, "Let me go! I have to get Tessaiga back to him!"

"Kagome! You can't!" Sango yelled, "He'll kill you in that state!"

"Sango's right, Kagome-sama," Miroku agreed, "It'd be best if you go home until we can get him back to normal."

"I'm not leaving him!" I yelled.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled and pinned me down to the ground with Miroku, "Something's wrong with Tessaiga and the sit command didn't work! You can't go near him!"

I could feel tears running down my cheeks, "We made a promise to Inuyasha," Miroku said, "If something were to happen to him we were to keep you safe, Kagome-sama."

I struggled, "He won't hurt me!" Kagome yelled.

"In this state he would!" Sango said, "Kagome-chan, please, just go home."

"No!" I struggled, but they held me tightly.

"Kagome!" Sango and Miroku yelled.

I looked at them with hurt in my eyes. Sango called Kirara and they forced me on the flying neko and Kirara flew up so I couldn't get off without hurting myself, "Kirara, take Kagome somewhere far away!" Sango called, "If she won't go home them take her and Shippo far away."

Shippo jumped onto Kirara and the cat flew off. I yelled at Kirara to put me down for about ten minutes before I was suddenly was falling, "Ah!" I yelled.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled.

Finally, I felt myself stop falling, but I felt no pain. I looked up and was surprised, not scared, but surprised, "Inuyasha?" I asked.

_**Demon's Point of View**_

I sniffed the girl in my arms. Human, just as I thought, "Inuyasha?" My ears twitched at my spoken name.

I turned my head to face the human girl. Why does she not fear me? That whole group feared me and that village. The human caressed my bloody claws with a pained face on, "Inuyasha…" that tone…why does this human make me feel the human feeling of guilt?

This human…who is she? I growled in a way that scared all humans. The human didn't have the scent of fear on her, but the scent of hurt and upset was flowing from her, "Inuyasha…" the human said, "I'm sorry…"

My ears twitched and my face became confused. Why is this human apologizing and to me no less, "I'm sorry," suddenly, the human…hugged me?

I growled lowly, dangerously, but still no fear could be found in her scent. Why doesn't she fear me? I began to sniff the human's neck. The human giggled…_giggled_, "Inuyasha…that tickles," she said between giggles.

I tilted my head and looked at her confused. The human's giggles died down. My ears twitched when I heard a twig snap, "Kagome-chan!" a human's voice yelled.

_**Slayer!**_ I growled at the realization. I looked at the human in my arms before running away from the scent of the slayer. The human yelped and grabbed my neck as I ran. Why didn't I leave her? The slayer wouldn't hurt her. Suddenly, as I ran, I realized my scent was mixed with hers. I came to a cave and set the human down, roughly, yet gently, "Oof," she groaned, "Inuyasha? Why'd you run from Sango?"

_**Slayer!**_ I growled and went on all fours and stalked up to her. The human backed away, but still, no fear was coming from her scent, "Inuyasha?" the human asked.

I put my nose up to her neck and sniffed again. Again, the human giggled, "Stop that," she laughed and pushed me away gently, "That tickles."

I growled lowly and pinned her wrists to the wall of the cave, "Inuyasha?" she sounded confused, but again, not scared.

I ignored her confusion and sniffed her everywhere. She did have my scent on her, but…it wasn't just because she was always around me. I growled lowly, but it was more of a content growl, "Inuyasha?" now I growled dangerously.

The human seemed to get that I wanted her to shut up and did so. After a few more seconds of sniffing her realization hit _**mate…**_ I growled contently again and licked the back of her ear. The human shivered. _Not mate! Not mate!_ I growled at the hanyou's voice. Baka doesn't get it. I looked at the human's brown eyes and she had confusion…and something else in her eyes **love**. I tilted my head slightly at the human side's voice. Mate shivered again **she's cold…it's close to winter.** _Wench runs around in that…school uniform-thing all the time! If she wanted to be warm than she'd dress differently-what the heck are you doing?!_ I had removed Mate's wrists while the hanyou lectured and removed the robe _**Mate cold.**_ _She is not mate!_ _**Yet…**_ I wrapped the robe around Mate and then nuzzled her cheek and growled happily. _Stop that! The wench is not mate!_ **But you love her…** _Shut up! I do not!_ **You're lying to yourself…literally…**

I started to tune out the arguing between the hanyou and human and just curled up next to Mate. _I do not love the wench!_ **Yes, you do. Take it from your half with emotions…** Mate began to run her fingers through my hair and I began to drift of, but not completely. _What the heck are you doing?!_ _**Lying with Mate.**__ Not mate!__** Mate…you've already claimed her.**__ I have not! __**She has our scent.**__ That's because she doesn't wear any other clothes! __**It's in her skin. **__What?!_ I ignored the hanyou and snuggled into Mate's lap and she shivered again, but she was warm? _We're not finished with this!_ _**Yes, we are…If you don't mark her by springtime, mating season, then I will.**__ You will not!_

"Inuyasha?" I turned to Mate, "Are you…okay?" Mate seemed very confused.

I leaned up and licked her cheek trailing to the back of her ear. Mate shivered when I finished. _Quit that!_ **But she likes it. **_She does not! You said yourself that it was close to winter!_ The human side groaned and I simply lay contently in Mate's lap. **Would you get over the clay pot!** I remember the so-called clay pot. When living she wanted to get rid of me. I growled making Mate jump. I whined and licked her cheek again before lying back down. **See, even the demon doesn't like her. **_What does Kikyo have to do with this?_ **You're so dense…how are you a combination of me and the demon?** I mentally growled at the human so not to startle Mate again as she rubbed my ears. **Do you not see?** _See what? _The human groaned. **You are an idiot! Kagome, unlike Kikyo, loves all sides of you-us. She doesn't fear the demon. She's PETTING the demon. She's calmed the demon. You're the only part of us who has yet to come to the conclusion. Kikyo loved me, not you or the demon-** _Hey!_ **It's the truth hanyou. She wanted you to turn into me, but this one, Kagome, loves you, which means she loves me and the demon as well. Is any of this clicking yet?**

The hanyou was quiet. _**Can I mark her now?**_ _No! You cannot mark her! __**I'm telling you now. Springtime is the deadline…**_ _Shut up! Kagome doesn't love us- _**Are you insane? How are you this blind? The DEMON even figured it out before you and I've known for who knows how long…** _What are you talking about now?_ _**You're both annoying…shut up.**_

"Inuyasha?" my ears twitched as Mate's voice, "You have to turn back-" I growled at her dangerously, but she still had no fear, "Inuyasha," she creased the marks on my cheeks, "I know you'd never hurt me, but you'll be destroyed by your demon blood if you don't turn back. Please, Inuyasha, I don't want to lose you."

I whined and tugged on her ear gently with my teeth, making sure not to pierce her skin with my fangs. **See? She shows no fear for the demon. She trusts YOU that much.** The hanyou had no reply, "Inuyasha," I turned to Mate, "I don't speak dog. I don't know what you're trying to say. Why won't you turn back? I'm worried."

I whined again and licked Mate's neck and she shivered again. _**Hanyou, teach Mate InuYokai. **__What?! Why the heck would I do that?! And she ain't mate! __**By spring she will be. **__I won't let you! __**Heh, try and stop me Halfling…**_** Both of you stop it. Sheesh, I feel like the middle child. **_You stay out of this! _**I think not. The demon is right. If we don't do something then Koga's going to get her. **My ears twitched at the name Koga _**Rival? **_**Oh big time. **_That wolf won't even get near Kagome! _**Make up your mind, hanyou. Do you love her or no? **_No! _**Then why do you care about Koga? **The hanyou then began stuttering like an idiot.

I sniffed Mate's hands and growled causing her to jump in shock. Rival's scent was on Mate's hands. How'd I miss that? I took Mate's hands and began licking them. Mate's face now matched my robe, "I-Inuyasha? W-what are you-" she began giggling when I cleaned in between her fingers, "T-that tickles," she tried to pull her hands away, but I wouldn't let her and growled lowly.

I continued to clean the scent off and she continued to giggled, "I-I don't u-understand," she said, "W-what are you doing?"

_Quit that! __**You want Mate to have Rival's scent on her? **__She's not-never mind… _I smirked and finished licking Mate's hands. She wiped her hands off on my robe and I was totally fine with that. **I think it's finally settling in…** _Shut up. __**Mark now? **__No!_ I growled and Mate jumped again, "Inuyasha, please speak Japanese. I don't speak inu," Mate said softly.

I growled softly, "Baka hanyou..." I said, "No mark Mate."

_She is not mate!_ **And back to square one…** "Mate?" Mate asked, "Kikyo?"

**What?! **_**What?!**_ I growled at Mate and tugged on her ear more forcibly than before, but not enough to hurt her, "Ow, Inuyasha," Mate pushed me away gently, "Words."

I growled at her again, "Wrong," was all I said before tugging on her ear again.

"Ow," Mate pushed me away again, "Wrong? Wrong about what?"

I growled and pinned her wrists to the wall again and tugged on her more, "Ow," she said, "Inuyasha, too hard," I softened my tugging, but it was still rough, "Inuyasha…what are you doing?"

_Quit that! __**Not till she understands. **_**I'm afraid she's more confused than you think. **_**It's hanyou's fault. **__How is it my fault?! __**Didn't teach Mate InuYokai. **__Not mate! _**Oh stop that hanyou! Would you rather have a mate who only loves me or one that love all of us? **_Shut up! Kagome doesn't even love us! No one can! _**Idiot…,** "Inuyasha…" I stopped tugging on Mate for a second, "I think my ear's numb."

I whined and let go of Mate's ear and licked it gently. After I finished licking, I nuzzled Mate's neck where I would mark her, "Inuyasha," I looked up at Mate, "What's wrong? Why won't you change back? I'm really worried."

I growled lowly, "Hanyou idiot," I said.

Confusion soon entered Mate's scent, "Um, I don't follow, Inuyasha," she said.

I mentally growled at the hanyou._** Teach Mate InuYokai.**_ _She's not- _**Shut up! I've had it up to here with you. Demon, kiss Mate. **I smirked. _What? No!_ I ignored the hanyous cries of protest and kissed Mate. Mate froze. _Oh, now you've done it! I don't need another person I care about hating me! _**Look again hanyou.** Mate soon relaxed and began to kiss back. _Huh?_ **Understand yet? I believe she literally told you that she LOVED you as a HALF DEMON.** I pulled away and Mate was breathing heavily so I started nuzzling and licking Mate's neck, "Mate…" I growled contently.

"Oh…" I felt Mate's neck go red, "Um…thank you," she petted my ears, "But I don't think the real Inuyasha likes me like that."

I growled and tugged on her ear again, but released it the second I tugged "Ow," Mate said, "What does that mean? I don't speak-" I growled cutting Mate off.

**Do you get it yet? **_Sort of… __**Idiot…mark now? **__No! _**No! **_**Fine…springtime it is then…**_ _Can I have my body back? __**No…you don't treat Mate right. **_**I have to agree with demon on this one. **_Oh come on!_ I nuzzled Mate's neck and pulled her closer to me, "Um, Inuyasha?" I glanced up at Mate, "Um, are you planning on turning back soon? I love your affection and all, but I don't want you to be killed by your demon blood."

I looked at Mate's eyes and found all kinds of emotions in them, "Please…" Mate begged.

I whined and nuzzled Mate's neck. _**You win this time hanyou…but remember, you mark before springtime, or I do.**_ I then let the hanyou have control again.

_**Kagome's Point of View**_

I heard Inuyasha groan, "Inuyasha?" I asked, worried.

"K-Kagome?" Inuyasha lifted his face to mine and I found the hanyou I love so much.

I hugged him, "Inuyasha," I said relieved.

I don't know what all the stuff Inuyasha's demon did meant, but I really didn't mind all the affection, but I could've lived without all the ear pulling. I felt Inuyasha hug me back, "Baka…" he said, "I could've hurt you."

I smiled at him, "You could never hurt me, Inuyasha," I said, "No matter what form you're in."

"Don't be stupid," Inuyasha stated, "Kagome…"

"I'm fine, Inuyasha," I said then giggled, "But just in case something like this happens again. Can you teach me the basics of dog? I really want to know why you kept tugging on my ear."

Inuyasha's face suddenly matched his pants, "Uh…sure, but I won't be telling you want that meant," he stated and stood up.

"What? Why not?" I whined and following him out of the cave, "Inuyasha! Inuyasha, don't ignore me!"

_**Inuyasha's Point of View**_

_You just HAD to tug on her ear! __**She's mate… **__Oh shut up with that! Now she won't leave me along until she knows! _**And you're complaining why? **_You shut up too!_ I continued to walk with Kagome yelling my name, "Inuyasha, sit!" I hit the ground before I had time to react, "All I wanted to know was why your demon was tugging on my ear!"

"Keh!" I yelled face still in the ground.

Kagome sighed and bent down to me as I lifted my head up, "Sorry," she smiled, "Let's go find the others. You kinda just ran off with me."

I blinked, but stood up and followed. _**Mate…**_ I groaned inwardly. _Fine, mate. _**Finally! **_**Mark her! **__Not yet! Both of you shut up! I feel like I'm going insane._ **You're talking to yourself…of course you're insane. **_Shut up! _I looked at Kagome as she walked and smiled slightly.

* * *

**A/N Please R&R! Hope everyone liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Okay, since a lot of people begged. This is the FINAL chapter of Ear Pulling. There will be NO MORE! Now, please enjoy. I don't own Inuyasha.**

_**Inuyasha's Point of View**_

I leaned against a tree watching the group that I've come to call my pack, or family. My gaze went towards the miko asleep with kit in the sleeping bag. **She's really good with Shippo.** I mentally glared at my human side's voice. _Oh shut up._ _**Good…good mate for pups.**_ My face now matched my robe. _You, demon, need to shut up._ The demon growled. _**It's mating season soon…you remember deal. You mark or I do.**_ _I can't do that to Kagome._ _**I can! Mate needs mark!**__ No! I've done everything else you've asked, demon. Kagome knows more than the basics of InuYokai. It even shock Sesshomaru when we crossed paths. _**Now that was fun to watch.** I smirked at the memory. Kagome had gotten mad at something Sesshomaru did and literally told him off in InuYokai. _**But Rival can still claim Mate. **__The wolf is lessening his attempts on Kagome. I think he's finally decided to mate with that Ayame girl. _**The hanyou's right, demon. There's no need to mark her. Inuyasha finally accepts that he loves Kagome and that she will be his mate when she's ready.** I blushed. Boy, am I glad everyone's asleep.

The demon growled _**but other demons will smell her when she's in heat.**_ I glared at nothing _Kagome always goes home when she's about to go in heat…so does Sango. _**Hanyou's right. Kagome will be fine. **The demon growled in surrender _**fine, but if even the slightest thing threatens Mate's life I'm taking control.**_ **Fair enough. **_What? Don't I get a say? __**No. **_**No.** I growled softly _stupid voices. _**We heard that. **_Shut up._ I heard Kagome moan softly causing me to turn. I saw a smile spread across her face and it made me smile softly.

_~The Next Morning_

"You guys are so slow!" I yelled crossing my arms, "We'll never defeat Naraku at this rate!"

"Calm down, Inuyasha," Sango said putting her weapon on her back, "We're ready now."

"Finally," I started walking and the others followed.

"Kagome…I'm still tired," I heard Shippo whine.

"Oh, Shippo," I glanced back and saw Kagome pick Shippo up, "Get some more sleep."

Shippo snuggled into Kagome and fell asleep. _She really is a good mother…_ **Reminds me of our mother. **_**Even if she was human. **_I ignored the voices of my halves and kept walking ahead of the group. After some hours, Shippo was wide awake and now complaining of hunger, "Inuyasha," my heart jumped slightly at Kagome's voice, "I think it's time to stop for lunch."

"Keh!" I said, "Why? Because the runt is complaining?"

"Inuyasha, we're all hungry," Miroku said, "We never had breakfast."

"Feh, well you all chose to sleep in instead of eating," I stated.

I heard a warning growl from Kagome, literally, a growl, "Inuyasha…" and that would be her sit warning tone.

"Fine!" I yelled quickly, "We'll eat."

_**Mate learned fast…**_ I mentally glared at the demon. _I blame you._ Everyone sat around a tree as Kagome made ramen. I just sat with my hands in my robe sleeves. Kagome finally started passing out the ramen. She gave me the last one to me, which also happened to be the largest one. I just took the cup and started shoveling it down. _Ramen…_ **You're pathetic…** I suddenly felt a slight pinch on my neck. I turned and saw Kagome smirking. I glared at her lightly and she giggled. **Well, at least she has manners…** _Hey all she did was say 'you're welcome'. _**Yeah, well you forgot to say 'thank you'. **_Shut up._

Even after everyone finished eating we didn't move. Apparently it was a 'nice day' out, according to Kagome and she wanted to spend it relaxing. Of course, we argued, but ended when she sat me. I grumbled things under my breath and my ears were twitching listening for anything that could cause us harm. Miroku and Sango had fallen asleep close to each other, but Kirara was in the middle of what little space there was between them. I turned and saw Kagome tucking Shippo into the sleeping bag. _**Mate…**__ I get it already, but I'm not marking her yet. __**Weakling…**_ Kagome sat beside me, "You okay?" she asked, "You're quieter than I expected."

"Keh," was all I said.

**Oh, great words. **_Shut up._ Kagome giggled, "Is that some InuYokai I don't know or Inuyasha language that only I know?" she asked.

I turned away and Kagome chuckled, "Thanks for letting us relax," she said.

"Well, you didn't exactly give me a choice…" I argued.

Kagome sighed and licked my cheek, "Sorry," she did the InuYokai and the Japanese.

"Feh," I said trying to fight the blush down, "Whatever."

It was quiet for a few minutes, "Inuyasha," I turned to Kagome slightly, "You never told me why your demon was tugging on my ear."

My face lit up, but quickly cooled down, "Feh, and you're not going to find out," I said.

Kagome sighed, "You know," she said, "I could always ask Sesshomaru."

"Like I'd let you go anywhere by yourself," I argued.

Kagome crossed her arms, "Is it really that embarrassing?" Kagome asked, "I get it, Inuyasha. You love Kikyo and your demon called me Mate, but I just want to know what it means."

_**Mate upset…DO SOMETHING HANYOU!**_** Things never end up well when Kikyo's mentioned… **_Shut up…you think I don't know that?_** Don't say something stupid. Maybe I should take over- **_You can't take over unless there's a new moon!_ **No…just let me. **I growled mentally _fine._ I felt my emotions flood me.

_**Human's Point of View**_

"Inuyasha?" I glanced at Kagome **she's angry**, "Are you going to answer me or am I just going to find Sesshomaru?"

"Kagome…why do you always bring Kikyo up?" I asked.

_What the heck?! Why bring Kikyo up? It's just going to make her angrier! _**Trust me, hanyou. **_**If Mate becomes more upset, I'm taking control.**_ I watched Kagome blink in shock, but then back to anger, "You're always running after her when she calls or is near," she said she sounded more hurt than angry, "I get it, Inuyasha, I'm just a copy of the original, but I just want to know what the ear pulling meant."

_**Hanyou!**__ What? That was before I figured out my feelings! _**Both of you calm down. **_Calm down? She's about to cry!_ I ignored the hanyou and demon, "Kagome, I don't love Kikyo anymore," I said, "Maybe as a really close friend, but that's it," Kagome looked at me in shock, "I go to her to make sure she's safe, she's not hurt. I'd do the same thing if Sango or Miroku disappeared and I suddenly smelt them again. Wouldn't you?"

All hurt and sadness disappeared from Kagome's face and a small smile appeared, "Yeah…" she said then hugged me, "Thanks for telling me, Inuyasha."

_Can I have my body back? _**Give me a minute. I'm only out once every 30 days. I never get any affection from Kagome… **_Oh come on!_ Kagome pulled away and smirked, "Inuyasha…did your human half take control?" _Ha! _I sighed and let the hanyou have control again.

_**Inuyasha's Point of View**_

I blinked slightly and looked at Kagome, still smirking, "Keh," I said and turned away.

After a few minutes, I turned back, "Kagome, all that was true," I said softly.

Kagome smiled softly, "I know," she said and hugged me, "Thanks."

I smiled slightly and tugged on her ear gently with my mouth. Kagome shivered slightly and looked at me while I was smirking, "What the…" Kagome trailed off, "Are you going to tell me?"

"No…" I said, "But I will, just not right now."

Kagome sighed, "Fine," she said.

I smiled slightly and tugged on her ear again. _**Mine**_ all three of us actually agreed on something. Kagome giggled slightly, "Stop that," she said.

I smirked and let her go. Kagome smiled at me before walking back towards the sleeping pack and starting to cook dinner.

_~That Night…_

Everyone sat around the fire eating and laughing. Suddenly, I heard something that sounded like a demon roar. Everyone else apparently heard too because we all turned in the same direction. _**Mating season has begun…**_ _I thought it wasn't for a few more weeks?! _**Me too. **_**Something has triggered it earlier…**_ "Mating season?" Sango said causing me to turn, "This early?"

"That is odd," Miroku said, "Something must be wrong."

Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms and shook, "What's wrong, Shippo?" Kagome asked.

**What was it that Kagome said? Children and animals are able to tell when something bad is about to happen-uh oh…** My body went tense and Miroku turned to me, "Inuyasha?"

_**Mark Mate! **__No! Kagome isn't ready for that! _Suddenly, a demon appeared. Sango and Miroku, who were close to the forest, jumped up and quickly got into fighting stance. The demon suddenly had Kagome, "Ah!" she yelled.

"Kagome!" I yelled with everyone.

Shippo was thrown on his butt and began crying and yelling Kagome's name. _**Mate!**_ Suddenly, I saw nothing but blackness.

_**Kagome's Point of View**_

"Let me go!" I yelled at the demon.

The demon just growled and I growled back, "I said to put me down!" I yelled.

I was suddenly thrown to the ground by the demon, "Ow!" I yelled and rubbed my lower back, "Oi!"

The demon smirked and I was suddenly overcome by fear. The demon came closer and I whimpered _Inuyasha…_ Suddenly, I heard a snarl. I looked up and saw Inuyasha, in demon form, and the other demon was nowhere to be found. Inuyasha came up and held me bridal style before sitting crisscross on the grass and whined nuzzling my neck. I knew this to be InuYokai for asking someone if they were okay or showing affection. I assumed it was the first one. I petted Inuyasha's ears, "I'm fine," I said softly and softly nipped the back on his neck, which meant 'thank you' in InuYokai.

Inuyasha licked my neck and I shivered. That was just pure affection. Suddenly, he tugged on my ear before licking it. I don't know what tugging it meant, but licking my ear was telling me that he was here. I snuggled into Inuyasha's warmth, "Are you going to turn back?" I asked.

Inuyasha growled a warning growl then ran his claw gently down my arm, which caused me to shiver, but I knew to be 'no' in InuYokai. I turned to Inuyasha, "Why not?" I asked.

Inuyasha tugged on my ear again then licked my neck. I sighed, "I don't know what tugging on my ear means, Inuyasha," I stated.

Inuyasha growled an angry growl. Inuyasha then tugged on my ear again, "Mine," he whispered in my ear.

I let the word sink it then I blushed brightly, "O-oh," I stuttered, "Um…wait, you called me Mate a few months back."

"Mate…" Inuyasha's demon nuzzled my neck then tugged on my ear again, "Mine."

I then remembered this afternoon, "And…Inuyasha tugged on my ear this afternoon…" I said softly, but Inuyasha heard.

"Hanyou weak…" the demon side said, "No mark Mate."

Everything came crashing down, "Oh…" I said, "Demon," Inuyasha looked up, "Can you please let me talk to my Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha whined and tugged my ear again. I sighed, "I get it, but I want to get Inuyasha's view on this," I nipped Inuyasha's cheek, which meant 'please' in InuYokai.

I heard a groan, "Inuyasha?" I asked, hoping it was the hanyou Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at me and I smiled when I saw he was, in fact, hanyou, "Kagome?" he asked, "You're okay?"

"You don't remember this time?" I asked.

"Eh…" suddenly he blinked then went wide eyed and blushed, "Dang it…" he muttered.

I smiled, "Mind explaining?" I asked.

Inuyasha sighed and nuzzled my neck, "I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't want to force you into being my mate if you didn't want to or weren't ready. My demon doesn't seem to get that."

I smiled and looked at him, "Really?" I asked.

That had to be the sweetest thing I've ever heard. I then realized something, "Did your human half take control again?" I asked.

Inuyasha chuckled, "No," he said, "I think mating season has to do with this…"

"Why?" I smirked, "Because you see me as your mate?"

Inuyasha blushed and pinched the top of my hand, which meant 'yes' in InuYokai. My heart exploded and I couldn't help but kiss him. Inuyasha apparently wasn't expecting that because he about fell over, but regained his balance quickly, but kissed me back quicker. Finally, we broke the kiss breathing slightly heavily. I smiled at Inuyasha and leaned up and tugged on his little dog ear with my teeth. Inuyasha growled, but I couldn't quite place what it meant. I let go of his ear and smiled, "You sure?" he asked.

I just pinched the top of his hand, smiling. Inuyasha moved my hair to the right side. He looked at me with slight question and I just tilted my head. I felt Inuyasha run kisses down my neck until he came to the place where my neck met my shoulder. When he got to the joined area he stopped, "Inuyasha?" I asked.

"Are absolutely sure," I could see red wanting to bleed out; his demon must really not like this waiting, "There's no going back Kagome. There are no…whatcha call it's…divorces, or something, this is permeate."

I smiled, "Inuyasha, I'm 16 years old," I said, "I'm allowed to get married in my time as long as the man is at least 20," I smirked, "I think you have that covered, but I want to. Inuyasha, I've told you I love you many, _many_ times. If anything, I think you're hesitating because of Kikyo-" I gasped when Inuyasha bit the meeting spot.

After a few minutes, Inuyasha pulled away and tugged on my ear, "For the last time," he growled, "I don't love Kikyo."

I smiled, "And now, I believe you," I said.

Inuyasha licked the spot where he bit, as if cleaning something off, but I couldn't see because his head was in the way, "Your family isn't going to hate me for this, right?" Inuyasha asked once he finished licking.

I giggled, "You're kidding, right?" I asked, "Mama will start planning a wedding for my time period, Sota will yell at us for taking so long, and Jii-chan…won't show much, but he'll be excited."

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face in my neck. He then whispered so lowly that I normally wouldn't be able to hear it, but I could, "I love you, Kagome," I smiled.

"I love you, too, Inuyasha," I said petting his ears.

Inuyasha tugged on my ear and I giggled. I suddenly don't mind my ear being tugged.

**A/N There we go! That's the end! Hope you all enjoyed! Please R&R.**


End file.
